Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story
by Dr. Xdude
Summary: This follows the Kingdom Hearts game time line with a different character. There might be a few differences but it is only a few. It follows a man named Tenex as he faces the Negative Organization with his dual keyblades. It's finished so enjoy & Reviw
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is rates K+.**

**This is the story of someone besides Sora in Kingdom Hearts II, and reveals a new enemy**

**KINGDOM HEARTS II: THE SECOND STORY**

**Ch. 1**

**He awoke on top of the building with the sun beating down on him. He knew things would be getting bad, and that things would defiantly change for the best or worst.**

**As he got up he saw Roxas chasing after a Nobody into the woods.**

**"Time to go to work," he said as he pulled down the hood on his white organization coat, to reveal his white spiky hair and a large scar on his face. Then two flashes of light revealed two powerful keyblades: Heartless Claw & Nobody Strike.**

**He then leapt off the building, landed on the ground, and ran into the woods outside of Twilight town. He caught up to Roxas who had just defeated the Nobody. He hid behind a tree so Roxas couldn't see him. When he saw Roxas leave with a bunch pictures in his hand, he went to the gate to the old mansion, jumped over it then went in.**

**He found his way to a hidden laboratory in the basement there he saw a two men by a computer. One standing up, wearing a black coat with a hood covering his face. The other was sitting at the computer wearing red clothes, and red bandages over his face showing only his right eye and mouth.**

**"Nice place you have here," he said in a sarcastic manor, "So DIZ who is your designer I would love to meet him."**

**"Enough of your jokes you Nobody reject," said a rather annoyed DIZ, "I know why you are here and for the umpteenth time I am not going to stop with my plans."**

**"The maybe you should do something about that little nobody problem of yours"**

**"Roxas can take care of himself for the time being. I've gone too far to stop now."**

**"Look I want Sora back as much as you do, but you don't get that Roxas might disappear completely if he doesn't know what's going on. And if Sora does come back Organization XIII is still going to get what they want."**

**"Enough! I'm not stopping until things are complete. Now leave before I have Ansem here escort you out forcefully!"**

**He looked over at the one in black who hadn't move or said anything since got there.**

**"So that's what you call your self now," he looked over at DIZ and said, "I'll leave, but I'm keeping a close eye on Roxas."**

**He turned away and left. Then Ansem turned to DIZ, "Should I take care of him?"**

**"No, but if he interferes anymore or tells Roxas anything then I will have you do away with him.**

**As he was just about out of the mansion he saw a young blonde girl standing in his way.**

**"Is Roxas ok?" asked the girl**

**"He's fine for now Namine, but with those two downstairs it's hard to tell."**

**"Please will you help him?"**

**"Don't worry, you help Sora with his memories, and make sure nothing happens to Roxas."**

**With a smile on her face, "Thank you Tenex.**

**That's it for chapter one I'll post more latter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is not for people under the age of 13.**

**This is the story of someone besides Sora in Kingdom Hearts II, and reveals a new enemy**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 2**

** Tenex watched Roxas for two days. He saw how he got robbed by Ansem, and how Namine helped him have control of the keyblade. But on the day of the struggle tournament he noticed something wasn't right.**

**A normal person of Twilight Town, Vivi, was acting strangely that day. When it was Roxas' turn to face him the town froze in time except for Roxas, Vivi, and himself. Tenex realized that DIZ was doing this. Just then Vivi turned into a Nobody.**

**Tenex was just about to go down there and help Roxas, when suddenly he too ended up being surrounded by Nobodies. They all attacked at once, Tenex was able to block their combined attack. He pushed them back then took the offensive. With one slash with the Heartless Claw he took out three Nobodies, and then finished off the last six with two slashes with Nobody Strike.**

**He looked down and he saw DIZ & Roxas in the arena with Axel. Axel was just about to attack DIZ, when Tenex jumped down and held Axel at bay.**

**"DIZ get out of here, now!!" with those words DIZ disappeared, "Roxas take cover."**

**Roxas ran off the arena platform and watched as Tenex and Axel stared each other down.**

**"Axel what are you doing here."**

**"What do you think," Axel said in an annoyed manor, "I'm here to take Roxas back with me. Now get out of the way before I carve you open."**

**"Bring it!"**

**And then Axel held up both of his chakrams, and then ran at Tenex. A spit second later Axel stood in the middle of the arena with Tenex standing behind him. Then Axel fell to the ground and curled up in pain.**

**Then Axel got up looked over at Roxas, who had a surprised look on his face, then looked at Tenex and said, "I…I'm not done yet…I'll be back for Roxas!"**

**And with that he faded away into a portal of darkness. Tenex then looked at Roxas, who was now running toward him. Then Roxas brought out his keyblade and tried to attack Tenex, but he was able to block it and held Roxas back from attacking.**

**"Who are you and what is going on here?!!" yelled Roxas trying to push Tenex back.**

**"Roxas, I can't tell you right now," with that Tenex pushed Roxas back then said, "But I promise that I will tell you later. Anyways you got a struggle battle to win."**

**Then a bright flash of light blinded Roxas temporarily, and then he saw the crowd cheering and Vivi lying in front of him. But he didn't know where the man that saved him was.**

**Tenex was on a rooftop not too far from the clock tower where Roxas and his friends where sitting. Then from behind him Ansem appeared and said, "DIZ wants to thank you for not telling Roxas anything."**

"**If he wants to thank me he can tell me himself, and not send someone who has been tainted by the darkness."**

"**I did it to help Sora."**

"**No, Riku did it to help Sora, Ansem doesn't exist anymore. At least the one Sora defeated."**

**Ansem stood there stunned and then walked into another dark portal. All this time Tenex was still watching Roxas and his friends who were looking at their crystal orbs.**

**Then he said with a sigh, "Roxas, your not the only one here I'm trying to help."**

**As he said this, he saw Roxas fall off the clock tower, but he knew that Roxas would be alright. **

**Chapter 2 is done stay ready for Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is not for people under the age of 13.**

**This is the story of someone besides Sora in Kingdom Hearts II, and reveals a new enemy**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 3**

**It's been two days since the incident with Axel, and Tenex is still on edge. He's been patrolling the holographic town for two days with nothing happening. But things were about to take a turn for the worst.**

**He was passing by the sandlot when he saw Seifer and his gang fade away. He jumped down to see what happened when a whole army of Nobodies appeared ready for a fight to the finish.**

**Tenex was ready to attack, but just then a dark portal opened and a man in a black coat appeared. Tenex was able to recognize each member of Organization XIII even with their hoods up, but Tenex had no idea who this guy was.**

**With a confused look Tenex asked who he was. And with no answer the man raised his hand signaling the Nobodies to attack. Tenex was able to take out nearly 40 of them with his first big combo, but he was still out numbered. Then he saw the black hooded man disappear into another black portal.**

**"THAT'S IT!!!!!"**

**He through his Nobody Strike into the air, and used Heartless Claw to grasp the handle to make one long keyblade. He then jumped in the air and then slamed the keyblade on the ground sending shock waves through the ground that destroyed all of the Nobodies.**

**"That's that. Better get to the mansion to see what is going on here."**

**So he ran into the mansion then he saw Roxas running out of a second floor room.**

**"Roxas!" he yelled hoping to get his attention.**

**"You, what do you want?"**

**"I want to talk."**

**"You mean before I disappear?"**

**"You won't disappear, you'll be whole."**

**"But I won't be me!"**

**"No…You won't be you, you'll be part of Sora again. But there will always be part of you inside of him, and…" just then he was attacked by Ansem, and pushed into a wall. Roxas then ran up the stairs to another room.**

**"He is not to know those things," Ansem said ready to attack again.**

**As Tenex got up all he said was, "You may keep these things from Roxas, but would you keep them from Sora?"**

**When Ansem raised his sword up Tenex said one word before he was knocked out, "Riku."**

**Tenex woke up several hours latter. He saw several people running around the town, so he figured he was in the real Twilight Town. He was walking around for a while, when he saw a black coat, but the person wearing it was three feet tall and had big round ears.**

**"King Mickey?" Tenex asked in a hopeful voice.**

**"Tenex!" shouted Mickey with a most delight tone.**

**They hugged each other for several minutes before they broke the hug.**

**"Have you seen Sora?"**

**"Well I saved him a bunch of Nobodies," Mickey said in a sadder version of his normal squeaky voice, "This journey might be more than he might be able to handle."**

**"He can handle it. So where is he now?"**

**"He's on his way to see Yen Sid. I hope he doesn't find trouble on the way."**

**"I'll go see if I can catch him before he leaves. He needs to know more about Organization XIII."**

**"Wait; there is something you must know."**

**Tenex look back at Mickey with a very serious face.**

**"There are bigger dangers right now than Organization XIII. Go talk to Yen Sid, he'll tell you what's going on."**

**"Alright then, I'm off."**

**And with that the two old friends parted ways.**

**That's it for chapter 3. Prepare for the reveling of the new enemy in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is not for people under the age of 13.**

**This is the story of someone besides Sora in Kingdom Hearts II, and reveals a new enemy**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 4**

**Tenex was walking up to the twisty castle that went straight up to the sky. Then he noticed a rather large being in front of the doors to the castle. Tenex then realized that it was Pete, who was rather in a very mad mood, like that was a change.**

**"Ohhhhhh, I can't believe that punk left when I was just about to crush him, and uh…" Pete finally noticed Tenex walking up to him, "Hey wait your with that Organization XIII, aren't you?"**

**"I might be what's it to you?"**

**"I got pretty big bone to pick with you. Using one of your guys with those keyblades destroying all the Heartless in his way, just so you guys can take there hearts. Waist of perfectly good Heatless."**

**"Well thanks for the info Pete"**

**"Wha…wait, you're not with the organization."**

**"That's a big fat duhh."**

**"Ohhhhhh, why I oda…"**

**"Stop right there." Said Yen Sid standing in front of the doorway with a more irritated tone.**

**"Oh man I'm out of here," Said Pete as he ran off the scene.**

**"Tenex would you come with me to my study?"**

**"Sure."**

**Tenex was expecting to see Sora in the study but he and Yen Sid where the only ones there.**

**"Sora is on is way, now lets get down to business. There is a world that has been so clouded with darkness that Sora wasn't able to get to in his last journey. So its keyhole must be sealed. But it is impossible for a gummie ship to get to it. The only way to get there is…"**

**"With a dark portal," interrupted Tenex, "The problem with that is that the organization is controlling the one's I make so it's hard leave a world I'm in."**

**"You'll have to try. Because if we can seal that keyhole we might be able to reveal the Negative Organization."**

**Tenex seemed confused with that mentioning, "Who's that?"**

**"A group of Nobodies that broke away with Organization XIII much like yourself. The only problem is that we don't know what their intensions are. For all we know they are after the same goal as Organization XIII."**

**"Does Sora know about them?"**

**"No, he doesn't, the thing of it is that there no chance of Sora being able to stop them. They are far more powerful than Organization XIII. Sora is most likely to struggle with Organization XIII and still succeed, but with the Negative Organization Sora would most likely be defeated."**

**Tenex was now looking down almost pouting, "I wanted to defeat Xemnas, for everything he's done to me."**

**"Yes, I know of you vendetta, but you will have to decide, who must be defeated, and who must defeat them."**

**"I understand," Tenex said with a sense of duty, "So who should I find to get me to this hidden world?"**

**"I will transport you to a world that I sense has a person with the power over dark portal. Who he is, I don't know. You will have to find him there."**

**Tenex thought it might be Riku, but he wasn't sure, "I'm ready."**

**A flash of light shone then Tenex was in the most familiar world called Traverse Town.**

**That's it for chapter 4; find out who he finds in chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is not for people under the age of 13.**

**Tenex has now found his way to Traverse Town now has to find away to a world covered by darkness.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 5**

**He started walking around the town as if he was going through memory lane, while having no memory. But when he came to the second district, his head started throbbing as he saw a vision of his past.**

**He saw him self in a white and blue outfit destroying several heartless. But he wasn't fighting alone, he was fight with a friend that he couldn't get a good look at. Then his friend was destroyed then he saw someone else on the street. A teenaged girl, with long black hair, deep blue eyes, and wearing a silver dress. He saw himself running toward her, but then falling into a dark portal then all he could hear was himself calling out the name Juna.**

**Then he saw the dark city, and the man who took out his heart, and turned him into a Nobody, Xemnas. The leader of organization XIII himself. He saw a struggle between Xemnas and a man in a white coat who he then realized was himself. The last thing he saw was Xemnas giving him the scar on his face.**

**He then woke up from that vision, still stunned from what he had seen. Then he noticed a man in a black coat heading to the Third District. He followed to find out that it wasn't Riku, but the bright red haired Axel.**

**"I was wondering when you would show up. Now I can get back at you for what you did to me," Axel said as he raised his chakrams.**

**"What the heck are you doing here?"**

**"After the mix up with Roxas, I got in a little trouble with Xemnas. I'm hiding out here, until they need me again. But enough about me lets finish you off."**

**Axel jumped at Tenex, but he jumped out of the way and threw Nobody Strike in Axel's back. Axel fell on the ground then looked back at Tenex. Just when Axel started getting up he was taken by several Nobodies to the secret waterway. Tenex chased after them and saw Saix standing over Axel.**

**"Well, well, a failure and a traitor. And here I thought this was going to be a boring day," Saix then disappeared into a dark portal.**

**Then twenty Nobodies appeared, but were easily defeated by Tenex. One was about to attack the weakened Axel, but then was destroyed by Tenex.**

**"You saved me. Why? I thought you hated the organization."**

**Tenex turned around and said, "I do hate the organization, but I realized a long time ago that there is hope for you, if you had the chance."**

**"So why are you here?"**

**"I need your help. I need you to get me to a world covered in darkness."**

**"I know what you're talking about, and I must say you have some guts. You know there's probably no chance you can leave there if I send you there."**

**"I know and I don't care. I got things to do and I need your help with them."**

**"Just go," Axel said as he opened up a dark portal, then Tenex went through.**

**"Now, time to go meet this Kairi," Axel said as he walked into another dark portal.**

**Tenex was in the world that he was supposed to go to, but there was a dark force there that not even he could comprehend. Then he heard some body in trouble, so he went off to find him in this world called Middle Earth.**

**Tenex saw this old man on a white horse trying to fight off several heartless. Tenex jumped in and saved him, but then four monstrous creatures's jumped out and attacked, but Tenex held them off and defeated them with his Ragnarok** **attack. He then turned to the old man.**

"**I thank you, your have fighting skills are like none I have ever seen. My name is Gandolf and this here is a hobbit named Pippin."**

"**My name is Tenex. So what were those things that attacked?"**

"**The first things, I do not know, but the others were called orcs, mindless beings that follow the call of their master Sauron. Now may I ask a favor of you, to help us in a great battle to come?"**

"**Sure thing, but afterwards I might want your help finding this thing called a keyhole."**

"**Of course, now we must be going. Minas Tilith awaits.**

**Tenex follow the wizard and habbit to a gigantic white city, with a giant black cloud on the horizon.**

**Well that it for chapter 5, find more in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is not for people under the age of 13.**

**Tenex is now in Middle Earth to help fight in the biggest battle ever.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 6**

**"So this Sauron's spirit lives because of this ring?" said a very confused Tenex.**

**"Yes and the only way to destroy the ring is to throw it into Mount Doom, that is where a hobbit named Frodo is headed," Gandalf said with a hastened tone.**

**"So why is this ring so powerful?"**

**"Because that ring holds Sauron's malice and will to dominate."**

**As they walked into the Hall of the King, they saw a most corrupt man sitting next to a throne.**

**"Denathor, I come with tidings and gave news, Saurons armies are on the way here, where are Gondors armies?"**

**"Right here," as Denathor said this, several Heartless showed up along with the fat one himself Pete.**

**"Hehehehe, don't worry about those Orc things, the Heartless will mash em' and I get that Sauron's Heartless."**

**Denathor then ordered them to leave. And as they left Tenex looked back and clenched his fist.**

**On the pelanor fields, a man in a black coat stood with an Orc general.**

**"Remember dude I brought these Nobodies to help you win this battle, and soon enough the Heartless will join too," said the man in black.**

**"Fine, but why are you helping us?"**

**"Basically to see what this Tenex dude can do."**

**"He will fall just like the rest of them."**

**"Whatever," with that he disappeared into a dark portal.**

**"Ready, charge!!!!!!!!!"**

**The giant armies of Orcs and Nobodies marched onto Minas Tilith.**

**Tenex saw as the armies started their attack. He ran to the gate where Pete and Denathor were trying to figure out what happened to the heartless.**

"**What treason is this?"**

"**Hey I don't know, the heartless should be attacking them not us, I…huh," Pete looked at Tenex, now realizing that his plan is never going to work, "I'm outa here, you're on your own!"**

**Denathor then got trampled by several enemies that started to attack the gate that Tenex tried to hold.**

"**How are you holding Tenex?" asked a concerned Gandalf.**

"**I'm okay for now, but I can't handle all of them."**

"**You won't have to. The armies of Rohan have come to help."**

"**Alright then I'll head out there and see if I can help."**

"**Be careful, this is a battle that already has little hope."**

**As Tenex ran into the battle field he could tell there was no hope at all. He started hacking and slashing into the hordes of Orcs, Heartless, and Nobodies. He then threw his Nobody Strike in the air and caught it with Heartless claw. Then he jumped into the air and slammed the keyblade onto the ground sending off shock waves that seemed to obliterate hundreds of enemies, but there were still too many. He was beginning to realize that Axel was right; he probably won't come out of this alive. Even with this in mind he kept fighting, he knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure how to do it.**

**Then coming from the west was a giant wave of green ghosts that were led by a Dwarf, an Elf, and a Man who seemed to be more than ready to fight. Tenex then found the strength he needed to use one of his stronger attacks. He took his two keyblades and started to spin. Faster, and faster he went until he created a giant energy field that started destroying every enemy it hit. Soon it covered the entire battlefield and wiped out every last enemy.**

**He woke up in the middle of a circle of several people including Gandalf and Pippin. Also in the circle were those three worriers he saw in the battle field.**

"**Hello Tenex," said the man, "My name is Arogorn, and this is Gimmle and Legolos. You a brave and powerful worrier. Gandalf has told us all about you."**

"**Thanks."**

"**We have one more favor to ask."**

"**What."**

"**We need you to go to Mount Doom to help Frodo destroy the ring. He needs help, and you might be the only one who can give it to him."**

"**How do I get there?"**

"**There's supposed to be a secret staircase that goes into Mordor, we believe Frodo took that way. He was slowed down by the ring, so you should be able to catch up to him."**

"**Sure but…"**

**Gandalf then interrupted, "I have a feeling you might find the Keyhole that you seek in Mordor."**

**With hope in his eye Tenex got up, nodded, and went off to help Frodo, and take down what ever got in his way.**

**Things are heating up so see what happens in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is not for people under the age of 13.**

**Tenex is bout to face the first member of the Negative Organization, right after he helps Frodo.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 7**

**Tenex has just gotten to the top of the secret staircase, and was about to enter into a cave. He had a bad feeling about it, but he didn't have a choice. He wondered around for a while, and then he realized that he was being followed. He then started to speed up to find an open area to fight, but then he tripped and fell into a giant web. He then saw what was following him. It was a giant spider, it looked as if it had gone through a battle, but it was still ready to fight. He was able to free his right hand to bring out Heartless Claw, and threw it at the spiders head. The spider then fell onto the web braking free Tenex then falling to a gigantic field.**

**He pulled Heartless Claw out of the spider, and started walking around. He hid behind a rock as he saw nearly ten thousand Orcs marching westward. He figured it was Gandalf and the others to distract them. He then started running to mount Doom when the coast was clear. He was at the foot of the volcano when a fiery eye on top of a tower looked down on him. He then realized that this was the terrible Sauron that Gandalf told him about. He was about to run the other direction when the eye turned to the west. He then started running up the mountain to try and find Frodo. He then saw someone running into a gate. He went in and saw two hobbits. The one holding the ring over the pit, he figured, was Frodo. Then something jumped over Tenex, and then grabbed Frodo and took the ring from him. Tenex then ran after the thing, but it jumped over him and started heading for the exit, when it was grabbed by Pete.**

**"Lets us go with the precious," said the stalking creature known as Golum.**

**"NO way monkey boy," said Pete as he took the ring from Golum, and threw him into the pit, "Heehehehehe, now I have the power."**

**Pete put the Ring on his finger, then he started glowing bright red.**

**"Now who wants to make fun of me now?"**

**  
Tenex stood between the two hobbits lying behind him and Pete. He knew one thing he could do to get the ring off of Pete.**

**"Come on Petety, lets see what you can really do you fat man."**

**"Alright you asked for this."**

**Pete then charged at Tenex, but then Tenex dodged to the left grabbed the ring off of Pete's finger kicked Pete down and threw it into the pit.**

**"Why I ada..," Pete said when Tenex held Nobody Strike up to Pete.**

**"Now who has the power?"**

**"That's it, I'm outa here," Pete said as he ran out the gateway.**

**Tenex went over to check on Frodo and Sam, when suddenly a giant lava explosion went up to reveal the ring still in tact floating above Tenex. Then two lines extended down from it to make the shape of a keyhole.**

"**So that's why it was so powerful, Sauron put the keyhole into the ring."**

**Tenex then jumped back, threw the Nobody Strike up grabbed it with the Heartless Claw, then pointed to the keyhole. Then a beam of light went straight into the keyhole, finally sealing it to eliminate the darkness that surrounds this world. The ring then dissipated. But the volcano started to erupt. Tenex grabbed the two hobbits and started running. He was now surrounded by lava when he saw a giant eagle arrive and grabbed him and the hobbits up.**

**"So it's over then?" asked a weary Tenex.**

**"Yes it is," answered a relieved Gandalf, "But there is one thing that troubles me."**

**"What's that?"**

**"In the battle at the black gate I saw a man in a black coat looking over the battle."**

**Tenex realized what it was, then he started running to the ruins that were once called the black gate he stopped to see a man in black that Gandalf mentioned.**

**"You stop!!"**

**The man in the black coat turned around to face Tenex, then pulled down his hood to reveal a man with tall black spiky hair and a scar over his left eye that kept it closed.**

**"Next time say please dude," he said in an over sarcastic tone.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"The name's Xentu dude, I'm with the Negative Organization and I have a deal you won't refuse."**

**Tenex then knew that things might start coming together.**

**That's it for chapter 7, see what happens next in chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is not for people under the age of 13.**

**Tenex has come face to face with the first of the Negative Organization, now answers are going to be found.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 8**

**"So what do you want?" asked a most eager Tenex.**

**"Simmer down dude, I didn't come here to be yelled at, seriously," answered Xentu.**

**"I'm not asking again, what do you want??!!"**

**"Alright, alright, I'm here to tell you that we have an opening in the Negative Organization, and you'd be perfect for it dude."**

**"And why should I join you? Wouldn't I be better off with Organization XIII?"**

**"They wish. They want Kingdom Hearts so they can be whole. What they don't realize is that we Nobodies are stronger now than we ever were being whole. We're stronger, faster; more capable of thrashing our enemies. The Negative Organization's goal is to make Organization XIII see the true power of the Nobodies."**

**"And how do you plan to do that?"**

**"Simple, destroy the one thing they want. Kingdom Hearts."**

**"Are you crazy? Without Kingdom Hearts everything will be sent to oblivion."**

**"Like we Nobodies aren't already doomed for oblivion. Come on dude, you need to realize that we will destroy Organization XIII in this. Isn't that what you want?"**

**Tenex then bought out his keybaldes and said, "My answer is NO!!"**

**"Sorry dude but I'm not supposed to take no for an answer," then he pull out two giant frails and started swinging them all around.**

**Tenex was barely able to dodge them. He had never seen someone attack that fast before. He caught the chains with his keyblades and pulled Xentu in for a close attack. Tenex was able to get a few good hits in, but Xentu was enduring more than he could have realized.**

**"Is that all you got dude?"**

**"Not even close!" Tenex said as he threw both keyblades at Xentu to force him on his back.**

**But Xentu was able to get up, and be ready to attack. But then a dark portal appeared and Saix exited from it.**

**"Well, well, I was beginning to think that the Negative Organization had fled to the hole they came from. But here you are trying to recruit a bad mouthed Nobody."**

**"Well I'd love to sick around, but I got some business to do. See you next time dudes."**

**And with that Xentu left into another dark portal.**

**"What are you doing here Saix?"**

**"I came to capture Axel; he should be here any minute with a friend."**

**Just then another dark portal appeared and out of it came Axel dragging Kairi.**

**"Stop struggling and I won't be so…Oh no."**

**"Axel what did you do?"**

**"What does it look like Tenex?"**

**Tenex then jumped at Axel bashed him away, and then looked at Kairi.**

**"You're Kairi, right?"**

**"Yes but…"**

**"Go hide. I'll take care of these guys."**

**Axel then got back up and looking madder than ever.**

**"That's it Tenex you've cross the line."**

**"Oh, like you didn't Axel. When I'm finished with you I'll take care of…wait," Tenex turned around to see Saix carrying an unconscious Kairi.**

**"I thought I'd leave with Axel," said the smirking Saix, "I guess she will do."**

**"NO, stop!!" Tenex yelled as he ran after Saix but was too late, Saix opened a dark portal and left with Kairi, "Axel do you know what you just did?!!"**

**"Sorry, but," before Axel could finish his sentence, Tenex started to charge him. Axel was able to open a dark portal and leave, but Tenex followed him through.**

**When Tenex exited the dark portal he was in a familiar world, Hollow Bastion. He walked around for awhile, slashed through some Heartless until he reached the castle postern.**

"**Tenex, right?"**

**Tenex turned around to see the demon of a man himself standing behind him. He was able to recognize the long silver hair, long sword, and one black wing."**

"**So if it isn't the great Sphiroth."**

**That's it for chapter 8 see what Sphiroth does in chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is not for people under the age of 13.**

**Tenex is finally going to finally meet someone he wasn't expecting to meet.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 9**

**"So, you here to kill me?" Tenex said as he stared down Sephiroth.**

**"He wishes."**

**"Who?"**

**"This guy who was going to pay me to kill you, only problem is I'm not for hire."**

**"That's a relief, I guess. But who was he."**

**"I think his name was Xentu. I told him that if he wanted you dead he should kill you himself. I would kill you if I felt like it."**

**"And do you?"**

**"Not at the moment, but you might want to leave here before I change my mind."**

**"Fine, have your way."**

**"Before you go, have you seen a man named cloud?"**

**"Sorry, I just came to town."**

**"Well if you do see him tell me. I'll be waiting here until I get some information."**

**"I'll keep that in mind," Tenex said this as he went into the corridors of the castle.**

**He walked around until he found Ansem's study. He looked around and saw the way that led to his computer. There he saw them, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, basically smashing the computer.**

**"Hey, hey stop that, you might break it."**

**Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw his coat and stood ready to fight.**

**"Easy there, I'm the enemy here."**

**"Well who are you?" Sora asked not really believing him.**

**"The names Tenex, now let's see what we can get out of this computer."**

**Tenex started typing away as Sora and the others watched.**

**"Are you with Organization XIII?" Sora asked puzzled.**

**"They wish, I'm what you a black sheep Nobody. And there."**

**A picture of Ansem the Wise came up on the screen, but aside from Tenex they didn't know who he was.**

**"So uh who's that guy?" Goofy asked in confusion.**

**"Ansem the Wise," Tenex said in a rather disappointed mannor.**

**"What are you talking about?" asked Sora, "That's not the Ansem we defeated."**

**"It's more complicated than that," Mickey said as he came into the room.**

**"Your majesty you go tell them what' going on, I'll see what I can get from this computer," Tenex said, and with a nod, Mickey took Sora, Donald, and Goofy into the other room.**

**Tenex had been typing away for an hour, not getting anywhere, when a loud boom came from outside. He decided to leave the computer for now and head out to see what it was. He found his way to the nearly destroyed Bailey when he saw an army of Heartless attacking. He ran into the Canyon Trail to try and hold them off. When he got there he saw Sora trying to fight off a 1000 Heartless. He was about to help when a dark portal appeared, and it revealed Xentu."**

**"Sorry dude, but you got some bigger things to worry about," and with the snap of his fingers hundreds of Nobodies appeared, then Xentu left into another dark portal. He didn't have time to fight them all, so he took his keyblades and slammed them into the ground destroying a straight path of Nobodies.**

**He then ran to where he saw Sora last, but he wasn't there. So he ran further to the Depths of Darkness where he saw Saix about to destroy Axel. Tenex blocked him before he did.**

**"Axel run!!" Tenex yelled.**

**Axel then left through a dark portal. Tenex pushed Saix forward who then disappeared into another dark portal. He looked around and figured Sora had gone. He knelt down on the ground to rest when he saw another dark portal reveal Xentu. Tenex jumped up ready to fight.**

**"I thought you learned your lesson last time Xentu."**

**"No way man, I'm here to give you one last chance to join."**

**"My answer stands as NO!"**

**"Well dude I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."**

**Tenex then prepared himself for one of the biggest fights of his life.**

**That's it for chapter 9, see who wins in chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is rated K+.**

**The fight between Tenex and Xentu begins, and only one will come out of this.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 10**

**Xentu started swinging his frails all over the place. Tenex was able to dodge one of them but got hit by the other. He tried to keep it a close range fight, but whenever he got close enough to attack he got tripped up by the chains, then Xentu jumped back to prepare for another attack.**

**Tenex was still hurting from the last attack, but he was still moving. So he threw his Nobody Strike in the air and caught it with Heartless Claw and then a beam of light shined at the end and blasted Xentu, nearly forcing him off the cliff.**

**Xentu then started to glow. He got into the middle of the area and started spinning. Faster and faster he went, throwing Tenex into the air. Then finally Tenex fell on the ground and then Xentu started bashing him with his frails.**

**Tenex then caught one of them and threw it back at Xentu. He looked unconscious. This was the chance Tenex needed. He then went in and started a 25 hit combo that sent Xentu to the other side of the arena. Xentu then got up with a really angry look on his face.**

**He started to use his frails as stilts. He started stomping them on the ground sending shock waves that did some major damage to Tenex, sending him into the air then being smacked back down on the ground again.**

**Tenex was getting tired of this. He then went to his frails and cut the chains with his keyblades. This made Xentu fall to the ground and defenseless. Tenex then started spinning his keyblades in his hands, then they turned into lightning wheels. Tenex then threw them at Xentu, hurt him badly, then they came to the side of him. They both sent giant energy blasts at Xentu, which then ended the fight.**

**Xentu got up slowly, then he ran towards The Great Maw. Tenex waited for a couple minutes then went after him.**

**As Xentu ran he had to stop before he faded away completely.**

**"Well, well," said a familiar voice, "Look what the cat coughed up."**

**Xentu looked around and saw another man in a black coat, "What're you doing here dude?"**

**"I had orders to see how you did, and since you failed the Negative Organization I can't let you return, you piece of crap."**

**"Come one man you have to help me," as Xentu said this Tenex then entered The Great Maw trying to figure out who the new guy was.**

**Then the mysterious man picked up Xentu then threw him to the canyon wall, in which he faded away.**

**"You know that's the exact opposite of teamwork."**

**"Oh shut up. I have my orders now if you don't mind I'll be leaving."**

**Tenex then jumped at him, and hit him down on the ground. He then got up and pulled down his hood to reveal tall spiky blue hair and a stitched up scar under his left eye. He then pulled out two shields that then extended into huge swords, and with an extremely angry face he got ready to attack.**

**"Alright buddy. The names Xurox, and you made a very big mistake of making me MAD!!!!!!!!"**

**He then attacked; Tenex jumped out of the way, but was hit by Xurox. He was much faster than Xentu, and a lot stronger. Tenex was forced on his back. He saw Xurox jumping up for a final attack when he was knocked onto the ground.**

**Tenex got up and looked over at what happened. He saw a sais standing on the ground next to him. Then a figure in a black coat picked it up as Xurox jumped up almost ready to kill this new person.**

**"Xenstra, you witch, what did you do that for?!"**

**Then the figure took off their hood to show that it was a female member of the Negative Organization. She had shortened black hair, and a smile that looked like she innocent of any crime.**

**"Hey it's not my fault you can't handle orders big boy," Xenstra said in a sarcastic manor.**

**"Oh yay, well what are you going to do about it?!!"**

**"Nothing, they are," she pointed to the top of the canyon in which two dark portals appeared and the last two members of the Negative Organization appeared.**

**Xurox then backed away a bit, which signaled to Tenex that the leader of the Negative Organization was one of those two. One of them pulled his down his hood to reveal that he had long white hair with black strips in it. His eye's had gray pupils which meant that he was blind.**

**Then the taller one took off his hood. He had tall white spiky hair, looked very muscular, and had lines on his pupils. Tenex then realized that this guy was the leader of the Negative Organization.**

**"Rexark, please I…was trying to avenge Xentu and…" Xurox try to bluff out of.**

**"Enough, you disobeyed my direct orders," Rexark said in a passive tone, "Xenstra bring him back to our world, forcefully if needed."**

**Xenstra then grabbed hold of Xurox then looked at Tenex and said, "See ya lover boy," she and Xurox then disappeared in a dark portal.**

**Rexark then said, "Eliminate him."**

**Then the man next to him said, "As you wish," then Rexark disappeared into another dark portal.**

**Tenex looked at the man on the cliff and had a bad feeling things were going to get worse.**

**The Negative Organization has been revealed; see what happens in chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is rated K+.**

**The Negative Organization has been revealed, their leader is Rexark, and Tenex is about to face a member who is blind.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 11**

**Tenex stared into the sightless eyes of the man on the cliff. He began to wonder if this guy could fight at all. Then the man disappeared into a dark portal, and then reappeared in talking distance with Tenex.**

**"Who are you?" asked a most confused Tenex.**

**"My name is Renox, I am, negative 2 in the organization. And as you have already guessed I am blind. I see nothing but darkness, and nothing sees me as darkness."**

**"Guess you're not as powerful as the rest of the Negative Organization."**

** "True I can't see, but that gives me the advantage."**

**Tenex was more confused than ever now. Then Renox snapped his figures and a Nobody appeared.**

**"Lets play a game," said the emotionless Renox, "follow this Nobody to the arena in which we will battle. If you destroy it before it gets there then I'll destroy you before you realize it."**

**Tenex tightened his fist, as Renox disappeared into another dark portal. The Nobody started run jaggedly up toward the Castle, and Tenex followed. There weren't any heartless on the way, so Tenex has able to keep up. The Nobody was going into the corridors when Tenex realized that it was headed to Ansem's computer. He took a short cut; he got just outside of the research lab when the Nobody pushed him over the rail. The both hit the ground hard. Tenex got up to see the Nobody faded away. He then saw Renox appear out of anther dark portal.**

**"Now then," Renox then pulled out a staff that had a crystal Nobody symbol at the top, "lets see how you fight when even you can't see."**

**Renox lifted his staff in the air then hit it on the ground. Tenex then saw a wave of darkness come out of the staff completely covering the whole room. Tenex pulled out his keyblades and charged Renox, but he disappeared in the darkness. He then realized that Renox was trying to make him unable to see his opponents like Renox. Then he heard Renox in his normal unemotional tone, "Move around too much and you're finished."**

**Tenex didn't understand what he meant. He took a step forward and saw a vibration circle move out from his feet. He was then hit from his back and sent flying over to a wall. When he landed on the ground he saw more vibration circles. He then jumped out of the way of another attack by Renox. He landed on his feet a good ways away from where he was last, but there were more vibration circles coming from his feet. He jumped up in the air then he saw some more vibration circles on the ground, where he was last. Tenex realized that it was Renox. So he came down and started to swing his keyblades into Renox. Tenex got about twenty good hits on him before he sent Renox flying over the room.**

**Tenex realized this is how Renox sees his opponents, they make a move and then he attacks the area where the vibrations come from. He then figured out a way to use this against Renox. He jumped up, and threw his Nobody Strike to the ground. Then it left several vibration circles, before coming back to him. He then saw some more vibration circles where his keyblade hit. He then went down, and hit Renox hard with both of his keyblades.**

**The darkness that engulfed the room was gone now and he saw Renox on his hands and knees breathing heavily.**

**"Had enough?" asked Tenex forcefully.**

**Renox then said with his head down, "Yes. I've had enough."**

**Renox then faded away and left Tenex there alone, until another dark portal appeared with Axel coming out of it.**

**"What do you want Axel?" asked a ticked off Tenex.**

**"Why did you save me from Saix? I thought you hated Organization XIII."**

**"I do hate them."**

**"Then why did you help me?"**

**"I think there might be hope for you."**

**"Is there anything I can do to help you with the Negative Organization?"**

**"Yes. I need you to get me to the Organization XIII's world. The Negative Organization wants to destroy Kingdom Hearts, so there might be a way I can find them in your world."**

**"Alright then, hope I'll see you again," and with that Tenex fell into a dark portal.**

**He landed on his feet and realized that he was in there. He was at The World That Never Was. He then started making his way through the Dark City to get to the castle.**

**That all for chapter 11, see what Tenex finds in chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is rated K+.**

**Tenex is now at the World That Never Was, and is about to confront the last three members of the Negative organization.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 12**

**Tenex started running as fast as he could with Axel right next to him. There were thousands of heartless standing in their way, but they didn't stand a chance against Tenex and Axel. After an hour of fighting they eventually got to a giant canyon with Organization XIII's castle floating above.**

**"So this is it," said Tenex who is not surprised.**

**"Been a while since you've been here," Axel said smiling.**

**"Yay," Tenex said remembering when Xemnas gave him his scar.**

**"I still don't get why you helped me. After the whole thing with Kairi I thought you hated me."**

**"I don't hate you. You just wanted to see Roxas again. But you know, I bet that if you talk to Sora you see that he is just like him."**

**"Maybe, so you need my help with these guys?"**

**"All I need you to do is get me to that castle, and help Sora get here."**

**"Sure thing, I just hope I get to see you again."**

**Tenex looked at him and said, "We will meet again, I promise."**

**Axel then nodded, opened a dark portal for Tenex, then ran off back through the dark city. Tenex walked through, and ended up in the room call the Proof of Existence. He started running up through the castle. Surprisingly there weren't any Nobodies that got in his way, the organization probably wasn't expecting him to be here. He was climbing up some stairs at the tallest tower when he saw him, Xemnas.**

**"Behold my Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas said as he turned around to face Tenex, "And you think you can stop me when I have already won."**

**"I already know I can stop you," Tenex said in a serious tone, "But I got more important things to deal with, so I'll let Sora finish you off."**

**"More important than me, I wonder who that could be."**

**"I think he's talking about me," said the disembodied voice of Rexark.**

**Then a dark portal opened and out came the leader of the Negative Organization.**

**"How have you been Xemnas?" asked an emotionless Rexark, "I haven't seen you for years."**

**"So, the information that Saix told me about the Negative Organization is true, you have returned only to witness that I was right and you were wrong."**

**"If only you smug imbecile. Soon your Kingdom Hearts will be gone, proving that we Nobodies are truly all powerful."**

**"Rexark," interrupted an angry Tenex, "What's your plan?"**

**"My plan if of no importance to a Nobody won't join the side whose goals are the same as yours. You've had the perfect chance to finish off the one that turned you into a Nobody, and yet you didn't, why?"**

**"Because, through all the things that you guys put me through, I learned who needs to be defeated and who needs to defeat them. Sora needs to defeat Xemnas, and I need to defeat you."**

**"Then I won't give you that chance," Rexark opened a dark portal that Tenex fell in, leaving Rexark and Xemnas on the tower, "So long Xemnas, I'll be sure to see you in oblivion."**

**And with that Rexark vanished into another dark portal, leaving Xemnas alone. Xemnas then went back to what he was doing before, thinking that no one could stop him.**

**Tenex fell into an arena. He got up and looked around then he heard a voice behind him.**

"**Well, well look what the cat coughed up," Tenex turned around to see Xurox standing behind him, "This time I won't be interrupted trying to kill you."**

**"I think you're barking up the wrong tree buddy," Tenex said forcefully.**

**"Don't make me laugh," Xurox then started to charge Tenex with his sword-shields pointed right at him.**

**Tenex knew that this was going to be one of the hardest fights he was going into. He also knew that this fight was the beginning of the end of his journey.**

**Chapter 12 is done; see who wins in chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is rated K+.**

**Tenex is about to go head to head with Xurox, and will get closer to the Negative Organizations plan.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 13**

**Xurox was charging Tenex with everything he had. He made contact with Tenex, but Tenex blocked him with his keyblades. He was able to hold Xurox as bay, but he wouldn't be able to hold him forever. Tenex was able to shift his feet, so he would be in the right position to be able to push Xurox backwards. He started to push, but what he didn't realize was how strong Xurox was. Tenex was then pushed backwards into a wall.**

**Xurox was charging him again. Tenex dodged out of the way and Xurox completely shattered the wall. Xurox started swinging his sword-shields like crazy to try and hit Tenex. Tenex was barley able to dodge the blades. He ducked, dodged, and stepped backwards missing the blades only by a hair.**

**He didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep dodging this guy. He knew that he had to take the offensive soon or else he would be killed. Just then he realized that he was fighting this guy all wrong. Trying to block Xurox would never work, and dodging him would wear Tenex out. Tenex needed to get past the sword-shields and attack Xurox. He started to look for an opening, and then he saw a split second opening. He didn't have time to think; he jumped forward nearly missing the blades and went straight for Xurox. He started to hit Xurox wildly; he got a good fifty hits on him then sent him flying across the room. Tenex landed and then jumped straight at Xurox, who was still in shock from the last attack. Tenex then hit both of Xurox's weapons out of his hands, jumped back, and got ready for his final attack.**

**He started to spin his keyblades until they became electric wheels. He threw both of them at Xuxrox, who had just started to get up. They made contact and sent Xurox into a wall. Then they came back to Tenex, and then he threw the Nobody Strike into the air and caught it with Heartless Claw. He pointed his extended keyblade at Xurox. A light at the end of it flashed that shot straight at Xurox, piercing through him, and he fell onto the ground. Tenex walked over to Xurox, who was in pain.**

**"Why?" Xurox asked, "Why didn't I beat you?"**

**"Because, my will to win is greater than yours."**

**"Hehehehe, well you beat me, but you won't survive against Xenstra, not to mention Rexark," and with that Xurox faded away.**

**Tenex knelt to the ground to try to catch his breath. Just then a dark portal appeared. Tenex thought that it might lead to Rexark. He got up and walked into it.**

**Tenex walked into a new arena that was nearly identical to the last one. He started to walk around and began to wonder if there was going to be anyone to fight. He walked in front of a thrown, when another dark portal appeared to reveal Xenstra sitting on it. Tenex brought out his keyblades ready for what ever she did. But she just sat there with her devilish smile, almost thinking that Tenex was nothing compared to her.**

**"So, long time no see," Xenstra said still smiling, "I was beginning to think you didn't care about me."**

**"I do care. I care how long it will take to finish you off."**

**"You're starting to sound like Xuxrox. But the main difference between you and him is that you have more potential."**

**"Are you going to fight or are you going to talk all day."**

**"Alright, but don't go easy on me just cause I am girl," Xenstra got up and brought out her two sais. Then, in a spit second she threw them both at Tenex.**

**Tenex blocked both of them, and then went straight for Xenstra. He then took Heartless Claw and hit her good. She then took a few steps forward and then fell to the floor. When she hit the floor she shattered to pieces. Tenex was extremely confused. He looked at the remains and realized that it was glass.**

**"Sorry I couldn't fight you myself," Xenstra said as Tenex turned around, "But I had to see if you were worthy of being part of the Negative Organization. Rexark was the only one who has been able to beat one of my reflection clones."**

**"Sorry to cut in on your parade, but like I told Xentu, my answer is NO!"**

**"Oh I think I can change your mind," as Xenstra said this, a dark portal opened and she went in it.**

**Tenex ran after her through the dark portal. He then found himself in a large arena that had mirrors all around it. Xenstra was nowhere to be found, but he knew she was close.**

**Chapter 13 is done, she what Xenstra is up to in chapter 14 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is rated K+.**

**Tenex and Xenstra are going to finish their fight, but Xenstra still has one trick up her sleeve.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 14**

**Tenex walked over to one of the mirrors, thinking he would see his reflection. But what he saw was Xenstra inside of the mirror. Tenex took his keyblade and slashed the mirror, completely shattering it. Then he heard a malevolent laugh.**

**Tenex realized that it was Xenstra. Then each of the mirrors had her image on them.**

**"You shouldn't have done that," said all of Xenstra's images in the mirrors, "Break a mirror and get seven years of bad luck."**

**""You coward," Tenex yelled at the top of his lungs, "Get out of your mirror and fight me!!!"**

**"I would fight you, if I wanted to, but this is the last chance I have to get you to join the Negative Organization."**

**Tenex was now getting very annoyed, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'M NOT JOINING!!!" Tenex was looking around, then he saw that one of the mirrors didn't have her image on it.**

**Tenex then went straight for it. Hoping that if he shattered it then he might have the chance to fight her.**

**While Tenex went for the mirror all Xenstra did was say, "I will change your mind."**

**Tenex was about to destroy the mirror when all of a sudden a new image was on it. The image was of the teenaged girl he saw in his vision at Traverse Town. He stared at it for several minutes before Xenstra started talking again.**

**"I have an ability to see what's in people's hearts, weather or not they still have them. I have seen your memories before you turned into a Nobody. Juna was her name. You and she were practically made for each other; to be honest I'm kinda jealous."**

**Xenestra started to walk out of a mirror that was right behind Tenex, but he didn't notice. Tenex just stood there staring at the image of Juna, wishing he could just fall in the mirror and be with her. He then fell to his knees, his mind was racing. He knew that this was an illusion, but he wanted to be with Juna more than anything.**

**"I know what's going on in your head," Xenstra said as she walked up behind Tenex, "I was the one who told Rexark to have you join. You see, Juna was destroyed in the heartless attack on Traverse Town. Her Heartless was destroyed, and is now being used by Oganization XIII. If you join us we can destroy their Kingdom Hearts to avenge your Juna. And, you would most likely be with her in oblivion. What do you say?"**

**All Tenex wanted to do was say yes. He did want to avenge her, to save her, to be with her. He knew that this might be the only way he could see her again.**

**"Isn't time you had some happiness?" Xenstra asked in almost a caring voice.**

**Tenex was now looking at his keyblades, not knowing how, but they gave him the courage to get up and give his answer.**

**"All I want right now is some happiness," Tenex said in a serious tone, "But at the expense of all the worlds I don't have a choice. My answer, now and forever, is NO!!!"**

**Xenstra backed up to her mirror and then faded into it. Then all the mirrors had a Xenstra clone come out of it. Then they all said in unison, "Then you don't deserve to exist anymore!!"**

**They all started to charge Tenex with their sais. Tenex knew that one of them had to be the real Xenstra. He started spinning, faster and faster, until there was an energy field around him. The field then expanded to completely cover the entire arena, destroying every mirror and Xenstra clone.**

**When the smoke cleared all that was left was Tenex standing in the middle of the arena facing Xenstra, who was lying on the ground trying to get the strength to get up. She was able to get her head up so she could face Tenex.**

**"You…," Xenstra began trying to catch her breath, "You could have been part of something great."**

**"I know, and I don't care about it, or you," as Tenex said this Xenstra faded away with a tear going down her cheek.**

**Then another dark portal opened. Tenex knew that this would lead to Rexark for sure. He ran into it. When he came out he saw it, the weapon that the Negative organization was going to use to destroy Kingdom Hearts.**

**See what that weapon is and Rexark is going to do to Tenex in chapter 15.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is rated K+.**

**Tenex is finally going to have his fight with Rexark, and will find out what the weapon is.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 15**

**Tenex looked at the giant weapon. It was really a giant Heartless, and probably one that could destroy the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts. It had four eyes, looked a lot like a dragon, and walked on two legs and two arms. It had razor sharp claws, horns and edges on its snout. It had two energy blasters on its back, and two booster rockets. The Heartless wasn't moving though. It was covered in stone, chained and caged up.**

**Tenex was about to attack it when Rexark walked in front of it. As usual, he didn't have any emotion on his face.**

**"You've com all this way," Rexark started as if he knew something that Tenex didn't, "You've destroyed countless Heartless and Nobodies. Nearly all the members of my Negative Organization have been destroyed, except for me. I have all but had it with you. I should have destroyed you myself at Twilight Town instead of sending those Nobodies to test you."**

**"That was you?"**

**"Yes and now thanks to Organization XIII collecting hearts, I have created my own heartless. Have you ever wondered what happens to the left over material in a Heartless after a heart is released? It is nothing more that a small cloud of darkness. I have taken all of those clouds to create the ultimate power, power I will soon be in control of."**

**"But, don't you need a heart to form this heartless?"**

**"Yes, and I also Need a Nobody. I was going to use a common Nobody, but I think it will take a powerful Nobody to make this thing work. You and it are already one in the same. After all it does have you heart in there."**

**"WHAT??!!" Tenex was more than shocked by this statement, it was almost more than he can take.**

**"Oh yes, your heart is in this Heartless Nobody. This is true power; the combination of Heartless and Nobody."**

**"Sorry you power hungry freak, but I'm not in any mood to be in that thing."**

**"Then I will take you place, you've served whatever purpose you had."**

**"No my purpose is to stop you!!"**

**"Then prepare yourself for your end," Rexark then pulled out two swords that were ready to carve up Tenex.**

**Rexark charged at Tenex started to slash as hard as he could. Tenex was able to dodge, and then hit back. Rexark then stood still and sent wave after wave of energy blasts that nearly destroyed Tenex, but he was able to survive through it. Tenex drank a potion to restore his health, but as he finished he was attacked again by Rexark.**

**Tenex knew that this fight would be over soon with Rexark fighting the way he is. All Tenex had to do is to keep dodging then counterattacking to finish Rexark off. But then something happened.**

**Rexark stood up and started glowing a dark red. Tenex realized that this was Rexark's final attack. Tenex then prepared himself for the worst, but had no idea what was coming. Rexark jumped at Tenex, slashing right through him. Then Rexark went straight into the air then sent several red lightning bolts on to Tenex, doing major damage. Soon Tenex was on the ground trying to hold himself together. Then Rexark powered himself up and then sent one last lightning bolt that nearly finished him off for good. Rexark then came down and tried to catch his breath, thinking it was over.**

**When the smoke cleared Rexark was expecting to see Tenex fade away. But he saw Tenex with his keyblades electrified. Rexark realized that Tenex used them to absorb most of the impact of the attack, in which reenergized Tenex. Tenex went straight for Rexark and slashed through him. Then jumped into the air then slammed his keyblades on the ground sending a wave of energy that sent Rexark flying.**

**Tenex knew that this fight was over. He walked over to Rexark make sure it was over. Rexark got up and was barley able to stand.**

**"It's over Rexark," Tenex said forcefully, "You lost."**

**Rexark looked over at his giant Heartless creation and said, "This is only the beginning," and with that he faded away.**

**Tenex then walked over to the Heartless. He knew with out a Nobody it wouldn't do anything. He got ready to destroy it when all of a sudden an earthquake hit. The stone on the Heartless dissolved, the chains broke, and the cage was ripped open. It was alive. Tenex had no idea how it did this. But then he saw some cables come out of its back. They started to attach themselves to the Nobody particles of Rexark. Then they formed together to form Rexark again, with more power than ever.**

**"As I told you before," Rexark started, "I took your place in this ultimate weapon. The honor of destroying Organization XIII will be mine alone. Now my Heartless Nobody, path forth the way to Kingdom Hearts so we may eliminate it and send everything to the oblivion to which it deserves to be."**

**Then a red beam of light shown at the feet of the Heartless. It made a black and white portal that entered into the dark realm. The only thing seeable was a red light bridge that went straight for Kingdom Hearts. As the Rexark went through it, Tenex followed knowing that he had to stop that thing somehow.**

**See what happens in chapter 16.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is rated K+.**

**Tenex is going to try and stop Rexark, but will it be more than he can handle?**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 16**

**Tenex was running as fast as he could after the giant Heartless. He figured that if he could separate Rexark from the Heartless, the thing would be destroyed for good, and maybe Rexark along with it.**

**Tenex figured he had ten minutes before it got to Kingdom Hearts so he had to act fast. He stated by attacking the legs to try and slow it down. He used his keyblades to send a beam of light into each leg. Then he pulled as hard as he could to trip up the beast. It fell onto the bridge. Tenex jumped onto the back of the thing to try and break the cables connecting it to Rexark. He saw that there were at least 13 of them so he had to act fast; he started to hack away when Rexark attacked him.**

**"Why do you try to stop the inevitable?" Rexark asked, "I have already won."**

**"No you haven't. I'm still here. And as long as I'm breathing I'm going to keep fighting you until you finished."**

**"Then parish," as Rexark said this, the Heartless got up again.**

**Tenex went around Rexark and cut two cables, but when he did that the Heartless bucked him forward onto the bridge. Then The Heartless came forward to crush him. Tenex jumped into the Heartless' mouth and used his keyblade to keep it from closing. He then used the other to send beams of light into the Heartless to do some kind of damage. The Heartless then fell two its knees then went straight down as Tenex got out of its mouth. Then he heard Rexark starting to rant again.**

**"You fool. You will never be rid of this weapon as long as it is powered by me."**

**"Then I'll just have to finish you off with it."**

**Tenex jumped onto its back again then jumped up again to attack Rexark. He got 16 good hits on him; Rexark then fell back on the heartless. Tenex then went for the cables again and broke four more. But Rexark got up and kicked Tenex off. Then the Heartless got back on its feet again and started forward. Tenex landed, and then started running to the Heartless head on.**

**The Heartless tried to chomp, claw, and stomp on Tenex, but he was able to dodge each attack. He then jumped up and slashed the legs. This hurt the Heartless enough to make him fall on his stomach again. Tenex jumped on the back again and then blocked an attack by Rexark.**

**"You are playing a fools game," Rexark said thinking Tenex lost his mind, "Why do you continue to fight when you know it is completely futile?"**

**"Because the fate of everything is on my shoulders, and that's a responsibility that makes me fight harder than ever!!!!" Tenex then pushed back Rexark and attacked the cables again. He was able to break three more when all of a sudden the Heartless grabbed Tenex and threw him down the bridge.**

**Tenex got up and saw the Heartless coming. Tenex then threw Nobody Strike in the air and caught it with Heartless Claw. Then shot a beam of light straight at the head of the Heartless, making it fall on its side. Tenex ran up to break the cables. Rexark was waiting for him though, so Tenex attacked him again and sent him over the edge of the bridge only hanging on by the last four cables. Tenex then broke three more cables, but was then grabbed by the Heartless and thrown to the gates of Kingdom Hearts.**

**He got up to see the Heartless coming straight for him. He was getting tried of being thrown around. He stood up, figured out a plan to finish this. As Rexark looked at him he began to wonder why he would continue when he has lost. Tenex then looked at Rexark and the Heartless as he stood his ground.**

**The Heartless then went straight for Tenex. Tenex dodged the first attack then counterattacked to get on top of its head. Rexark then went to finish Tenex off, but was dodged then counterattacked. The Heartless was about to blast open Kingdom Hearts when Tenex broke the finale cable.**

**Rexark then fell onto the bridge and looked in horror as his weapon to destroy Kingdom Hearts started to loose all of its power. Small explosions started to ignite on the Heartless. Then they got bigger and bigger and more frequent. Soon the Heartless began to fall towards Tenex, but then faded away as the captive heart left from the beast and into the darkness. Tenex looked over at Rexark who was starting to recover from the whole thing and getting ready for one last attack.**

**But then the bridge started to collapse. Tenex had to send the gate somewhere it would be useful. He then pointed both of his keyblades at it and sent it to the World That Never Was to help Sora finally defeat Xemnas. Right as he finished up the bridge broke right beneath him. He then started to fall. He then saw Rexark falling to. Tenex knew that this fight isn't over yet.**

**See what happens to Tenex and Rexark in chapter 17.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is rated K+.**

**This is it, the final fight between Tenex and Rexark. This time only one will come out alive.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 17**

**Tenex woke up and looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He then began to look for Rexark. He walked around for a half hour when all of a sudden he heard foot steps coming his way.**

**"You ignorant fool!!!" Rexark yelled as Tenex turned around, "Everything I have done, everything I created has been ruined by a single Nobody!!"**

**Tenex looked at Rexark. Normally Rexark had an expressionless face, but now all there was were anger and rage.**

**"Now I have to start over from the beginning."**

**"Well if I'm right you don't have anything left," Tenex said in one of his proudest tones, "Organization XIII is done collecting hearts, so they won't need anymore Heartless destroyed by Sora. You won't have any more darkness to make another Heartless Nobody."**

**"But that's were you are wrong," Rexark was now starting to consume all of the darkness around him, "I have an unlimited supply of darkness here. I will use it all to form myself into a weapon not to destroy Kingdom Hearts, but to destroy Xemnas himself."**

**Everything started to shake as Rexark was engulfed by darkness. When Rexark emerged from the dark bubble his body had completely transformed. He was over seven feet tall, his hands were turned into horned dragons, he had a spiky tail, giant wings, a staff, and he had horns on his head. His eyes were now burning red, which seemed to be looking into Tenex' soul.**

**"Now," said the newly transformed Rexark, "Lets see if this new body is worthy to destroy Xemnas, by destroying you!"**

**"Bring it on horn boy."**

**Rexark started to charge Tenex. Tenex jumped up to attack, but was grabbed by his leg and was thrown across the darkness. He got up to see Rexark charging again. Tenex was able to slip under the behemoth and was able to hit him hard enough to make him fall to the ground. Tenex was about to finish it but Rexark was once again engulfed by darkness. Tenex waited for him to come out of that spot, but Rexark appeared right behind him and bashed him a good ways away.**

**Tenex got to his feet. He got ready for another charge by Rexark, when he was grabbed by his legs and lifted into the air and thrown again. Tenex realized that Rexark had the advantage. As long as there was darkness around Rexark could be any where. Tenex spun Heartless Claw into the air and pointed Nobody Strike at it. A beam of light blasted at the spinning Heartless Claw. When it hit, it sent several blasts of light that started to make a sphere arena around Tenex and Rexark. With this sphere Rexark couldn't teleport through the darkness, which gave Tenex the advantage.**

**Tenex knew that the next few hits would decide who would win. Tenex was tired and weakened from the last two fights with Rexark. Rexark, on the other hand, was weakened from the sphere of light cutting him off from the darkness.**

**Rexark lifted up his arms, to have the dragons send one final attack at Tenex. Both heads blasted black fire beams at Tenex. Tenex was able to dodge and speed up to Rexark. Tenex did a 14 hit combo then jumped up and slammed down hard on Rexark then combined his keyblades and bashed Rexark to the other end of the arena. Tenex then pointed his two combined keyblades at Rexark and sent a beam of light to finish the job. It hit Rexark right where his heart should be and went straight through him. Tenex jumped at him and slashed Rexark one last time.**

**Tenex looked at Rexark. He was holding himself in pain. Lightning started to come out of the hole on his chest. Then the sphere started to fuse with the darkness which then took even more out of Rexark. Soon a great flash of light shone and a giant explosion ignited right where Rexark was standing. When the smoke cleared Tenex saw Rexark had returned to normal but was substantially weaker.**

**"How could this have happened?" Rexark asked in a weak voice, "I planned out everything, and yet I still lost. Why don't I get my revenge?"**

**"Because, vengeance is something that everyone should have. But if there is something that you must do than you can't have any vengeance until it's done. And in your case you wouldn't have been happy even if you got your revenge."**

**"You and I could have made an unstoppable team."**

**"Only problem is that I had something to do. I had to stop you."**

**"My only regret is that we didn't see eye to eye," those were the final words of Rexark as he faded away.**

**Tenex just stood there in the darkness waiting for something to happen. Was he going to see Sora, Riku, Mickey, anyone. He stopped Rexark, but what would happen next. He thought he would have some happiness for everything he did, but there was nothing, nothing but darkness. Then he saw a small light arise behind him. He went into it to find a dark beach. He walked over to the water to see a bottle washed ashore he picked it up. He knew that there was no going back he was stuck there. And as he fell unconscious from exhaustion he held on to the bottle hoping that when he woke up he would be somewhere peaceful.**

**That's the end of Rexark and chapter 17. See what happens in the final chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is rated K+.**

**This is the final chapter for Tenex. It's been a long and yet fun time so lets see what finally happens to him.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**Ch. 18**

**"You think he's alright," Tenex heard these words and began to wonder who it was.**

**"I think he's just sleeping," said a voice that was more familiar than the last one."**

**Tenex opened his eyes and got up to see Sora and Riku standing over him.**

**"Glad to see you guys again," Tenex said realizing he was still in the dark beach, "Did you finish off Xemnas?"**

**"Yay, he's gone for good," Sora said with a lot of enthusiasm, "But what are you doing here?"**

**Tenex told Sora and Riku everything, from helping Roxas to defeating Rexark. Soon they were all sitting together almost in awe about everything Tenex told them.**

**"So then, how were you able to finish off Rexark?" Riku asked with great interest.**

**"To tell you the truth I'm not really sure," Tenex said with a lot of uncertainty, "I just knew I had to keep fighting. I guess that my will to win gave me more strength than I thought."**

**"Not to mention you have two powerful keyblades," Sora said his normal tone of voice.**

**"You know I thought that you would have known by now," Tenex started, "It's not the weapon you hold, it's the one who holds the weapon. A keyblade is only as powerful as the one holding it."**

**"So do you have any idea on how to get out of here?" Riku asked still a little tired from the fight with Xemnas.**

**"Nope," Tenex said almost giving up, "By the way I think this is yours Sora," He handed the bottle he found to Sora who opened it up and read what was on the piece of paper inside.**

**As Sora read the paper a bight light appeared before the three of them.**

**"The door to light," Sora said finally figuring it out, he then got up reached for Riku and said, "We'll go together."**

**Riku nodded and said yay. Then Tenex got up and was ready too.**

**"All three of us are going," he said as he walked next to Sora and Riku.**

**They walked into the door to light and then found them selves coming out of the water as if they just fell into it. Then all three of them heard a voice calling Sora and Riku. They looked at the Island and saw Kairi standing there waving for them. Sora and Riku swam as fast as they could to get to shore, but Tenex swam at his own pace knowing that there wasn't really anything for him there. He got to shallow water to see Sora being hugged by Goofy and Donald, and Riku holding Mickey. Then Tenex saw Sora give Kairi a small star shaped thing. Tenex was now feeling sadder than he has in a long time. He was happy that the others found each other, but he knew that there wasn't a chance that he was going to find anyone for him.**

**"You know if you're looking for someone you shouldn't give up," Tenex heard, from a disembodied voice, "You need to keep looking, got it memorized."**

**Tenex realized that the voice was Axel. He looked over at the beach to see a portal of light opening and walking out of it was a faded out Axel. Sora and the others saw him too but couldn't believe it. Tenex walked over to talking distance to Axel, to see what was going on.**

**"How the heck did you get here?" Tenex said in an extremely surprised tone.**

**"Calm down man. Freak out to much and you'll get your heart blown out of you," Axel joked, "A couple of your friends sent me here to pick you up."**

**"Who?"**

**"A rather impressive woman," Tenex turned to see the former Diz, Ansem the Wise, in a faded out look like Axel, "She really did miss you a lot."**

**Ansem looked at the others and said, "Riku, Sora, Roxas, I am sorry for every thing I put you all through. King Mickey, my old friend, this is last time I will be able to talk to you. I just want you to know that I appreciated the help you gave me, and I thank you."**

**"Kairi," Axel started to say, "I'm sorry for kidnapping you, I guess I thought it was the only way to get Roxas back," Axel then looked at Sora to see a faded figure of Roxas, "And Roxas I expect to see you in the next life," Roxas gave Axel a nod and then faded away.**

**Tenex looked into the portal again to see a man walking out of it. It was the man from his vision at Traverse Town, Jace.**

**"Hey man I have someone here that I think you might want to see," Jace said as a women came out of the portal.**

**Tenex recognized her almost immediately. It was Juna.**

**"Tenex," Juna started to say in a loving voice, "I think it's time you had some happiness."**

**Tenex turned around to look at the others and said, "So long guys. I have a good feeling that I'll see you all again soon."**

**"Wait," Sora said running up to Tenex, "Are you going to come back?"**

**Tenex smiled and then threw both of his keyblades as far as he could.**

**"A key barer is a lot like a keyblade," Tenex then held out his arms and both keyblades appeared in his hands, "Their pretty hard to get rid of."**

**Tenex then walked over to the portal, but turned back around one more time to wave goodbye. Then he backed into the portal with Juna, Jace, Ansem the Wise, and Axel as the portal started to close. Tenex then looked back at Juna and the others and knew that he was finally home.**

**That's it; _Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story_ is done. This story may be done, but I'm not sure if Tenex is. I might write another with him if, and only if, I think of a new story line. Tell me what you think of this fic. My email address is So long for now, see what else is probably coming**


	19. Lost Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Disney, Squaresoft, or J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm not trying to steal characters from them either. I am adding characters I have created myself, with a storyline that does follow the game with a few storyline interactions. This is rates K+.**

**This is the background story of Tenex, and I might soon make a sequel going past what happened in the game.**

**Kingdom Hearts II: The Second Story**

**The Lost Chapter**

-V: Xenstra

-IV: Xentu

-III: Xurox

-II: Renox

-I: Rexark

0: Tenex

I: Xemnas

II: Xigbar

III: Xaldin

IV: Vexen

V: Lexaeus

VI: Zexion

VII: Saix

VIII: Axel

IX: Demyx

X: Luxord

XI: Marluxia

XII: Larxene

XIII: Roxas

A dark portal appeared and out came a hooded figure in a black coat. He looked around him as he saw the white architecture. Then from behind him came Marluxia acting as if he was expecting him.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Marluxia said as the hooded figure turned around, "Have you come to help with our little project or are you here to eliminate the Heartless problem that we have?"

The figure said nothing but just stood there glaring at Marluxia. Then another dark portal opened and out came Roxas.

"Xemnas was having trouble recruiting this one," Roxas said in a passive tone.

"So what does he want me to do about it?" Marluxia asked getting annoyed.

"He wants his memories changed, no excuses," and with that Roxas vanished into another dark portal.

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to Castle Oblivion. Here catch."

Marluxia threw a memory card at him, but when it was mere inches from him he brought out two keyblades and sliced the card in half and then went straight for Marluxia. He hit Marluxia hard enough that he hit the ground breathing heavily. Marluxia got up and looked at the two keyblades: Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper.

"It looks as though this castle doesn't seem to affect you," Marluxia said trying to regain composure, "No matter, the farther you go into Castle Oblivion the sooner you'll forget everything."

Marluxia then disappeared in a dark portal. Then the figure pulled down his hood to reveal a scar-less Tenex. He then ran straight through the door to look for Marluxia.

Marluxia then appeared on the 13th floor, still breathing hard and moving slow. He walked over to Axel and Larxene who were watching Tenex's progress through the castle.

"Looks like he put you through a major ass beating," Axel said grinning.

"Shut up," Marluxia said getting extremely irritated, "He's a lot stronger than I was expecting. No wonder Xemnas was having trouble with this one."

"More than you think," Larxene said as she pointed to the orb they were watching Tenex with.

"No way!" Marluxia said in complete disbelief, "He's made it to the 4th floor this soon!"

"In a few minutes he'll be at the 5th floor," Axel said in a serious tone.

"I'll slow him down at the 6th floor," Larxene said as she disappeared into a dark portal.

"You know I wonder if he could take on the Negative Organization," Axel said looking at the orb still.

Marluxia snapped out of his trance and said, "All I know is that he is way more than any of us can handle."

Tenex had just run through the 6th floor when he saw Larxene blocking his way to the 7th floor.

"Move!!" Tenex yelled very forcefully at Larxene.

Larxene then glared at him and said, "No way I've been looking for something to rip apart, so if you want to fight me your going to have pray I don't decide to finish you off permanently."

Larxene started running straight at Tenex with her daggers, but Tenex ducked then bashed her to the other side of the room. She got up and looked almost afraid for her life. Tenex then ran up to the 7th floor.

A dark portal appeared and out came Marluxia.

"What's going on?" he said feeling even more fear than before.

Larxene looked up at him, smiled and said, "He is forgetting."

Tenex was getting through the 12th floor when his head started throbbing like crazy. He just had to get to the 13th floor, and hopefully this pain would stop. But when he finally got to the top his head pounding worse than ever. He collapsed on the floor holding his head from the pain. He was forgetting nearly everything that he was, and when he finally forget about Jace and Juna he fainted from the strain and knew that things would only get worse.

He finally woke up and found himself in the World That Never Was. He got up and looked at the giant skyscraper then looked down to see the entire Organization XIII. He then saw Xemnas walking towards him and felt a great anger for him.

"You don't remember much but what you should know," Xemnas said still walking toward Tenex, "You are now part of Organization XIII and you are number 0."

Tenex then took out both keyblades and bashed Xemnas back to the skyscraper.

Xemnas then turned to Marluxia and said, "You said his memories have been altered."

"They were," Marluxia said bringing out his Scythe.

Then a black fire erupted on Tenex completely covering him. The fire dissipated and transformed Tenex. His coat was now white and he had two new keyblades: Heartless Claw and Nobody Strike. Tenex then started to charge at Xemnas, but the rest of the organization got in the way.

Roxas tried to hold him back, but Tenex jumped up and kicked Roxas to the ground. Larxene jumped at him, but he caught her and threw her to the other side of the street. Marluxia tried to slash him three times but was hit hard to the ground by Tenex. Luxord sent three of his cards at Tenex, but were swatted away along with Luxord. Demyx swung his sitar at Tenex, but he jumped and smacked Demyx away. Axel then lunged at Tenex trying to trip him up, but Tenex stopped him and then sent him into a wall. Saix yelled as he ran at Tenex with his claymore, but was blocked and then pushed back over by Xemnas. Before Zexion could react he was bashed away by Tenex. Lexaeus used his tomahawk to stop Tenex, but Tenex pushed pushed him back and sent him into an abandoned truck that nearly knocked it over. Vexen made a stance to block then break Tenex, but was unable to do so when Tenex jumped over him bashed him away. Xaldin used his lancers to try and stop Tenex, but was thrown over by Lexaeus. Xigbar started to teleport around Tenex and shot like crazy, but Tenex blocked all the blasts and threw Nobody strike right where Xigbar appeared next and sent him flying. Now all that was left was Xemnas.

Tenex ran straight at Xemnas and was about to send him flying when all of a sudden several Dusks appeared, but where easily defeated by Tenex. Tenex then jumped at Xemnas, but he blocked with his laser blades trying to hold Tenex back for his life. Tenex pushed Xemnas into a wall. He jumped forward to finish off Xemnas when all of a sudden something hit him from behind. Xemnas used this diversion to slash Tenex down for good and in the process left a giant scar on his face.

Xemnas looked around to see a sias on the ground next to Tenex. It is what hit him. The rest of the organization started to get up and gather around Tenex.

"What now Xemnas?" asked Saix still weak from Tenex's attack.

"We will have to dispose of him," Xemnas said still looking at the sias, "Roxas make sure that he is gone before he wakes up."

"Understood," Roxas said getting ready to take Tenex away.

Xemnas then picked up the sias that then disappeared. Then he said, "He is too dangerous to keep around if my old friend Rexark wanted him alive. We must start to prepare for the other keyblade barer."

"I don't think it was a good idea saving that dude," said a black hooded figure who revealed himself as Xentu, "We have no idea if that dude will help us or not. And I'm sure that Rexark won't be too happy about this guy."

"Rexark is never happy about anything," said the other hooded figure who revealed herself as Xenstra, "But this guy is powerful. He was able to take on the entire Organization XIII at once. If that doesn't put a smile on Rexark's face nothing will."

"Alright, but I still have a bad feeling about that guy."

"Don't worry. Rexark will see that we need this guy. I'll find a way to get him to join. In the mean time let's find a way to get Rexark to let him in."

And with that they both disappeared into two dark portals. But when they left, a man who went by the name Ansem was accomplishing his goal of capturing Roxas. When he saw Tenex lying on the ground he picked him up and brought him along.

"Will it work?"

"As long as we can maintain the simulated town while Namine finishes chaining together Sora's memories we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas."

"What will happen to Roxas?"

"He holds half of Sora's power within him. In the end he'll have to give it back."

"Poor thing"

"It's the fate of a Nobody."

"What about him?"

"We will worry about Sora. He will worry about Roxas. Take him up stairs and tell him of our mission. With luck he will be a valuable ally."

That's it for the Lost Chapter. I am planning on making more but still not sure. Hope you like it, and please reply.


End file.
